Hungry for kisses ?
by happywhitedaisies
Summary: Whenever Mikan is hungry , she turns to Natsume for food.   One-shot , first fanfict , please rate and review c:


The sky was beautiful with dozens of puffy white clouds that reminded Mikan of howalons, the pure sugary goodness. Beneath the sky was a paradise , trees of every size and flowers of every colour. Under one particular sakura tree , famous for it's beauty , Natsume , the heartthrob the school , was resting peacefully without a care in the was also lying next beside him , under the same sakura tree , sharing the same view of a paradise in front of them. What seemed like autumn breeze caressed the tender cheeks of the brunette.

She sat upright , stretched her arms up high & yawned as loudly as a child would. Natsume was disturbed by the little girl beside him . Yes _, little girl _.

He peeked open one eye to see the brunette hugging her legs and staring into space.

He smiled after seeing the girl that had a peaceful , cheery smile plastered on her face.

"Natsume , you're awake !" She poked him in the shoulder with an innocent look.

She looked idiotic , smilingly so happily as if a genie granted her wishes but at the same time , she looked , so .. so .. _beautiful_. She was his everything. Everything he wanted , everything he desired & most importantly , everything he needed. Mikan was the reason why he started to become .. nicer , more understanding and friendlier. Even though he hated greeting every of his pathetic fangirls that he doesn't seem to care or mind , he does it every morning to every girl who has greeted the thought of his little Mikan smiling to him and saying , "Natsume , thank you for your hard work !" . It brightens his day up , even on gloomy Mondays. She was the first to make him feel anything , out of the ordinary.

"Natsume , I'm hungry . "

"..."

"Natsume , I'm h-u-n-g-r-y HUNGRY " , she emphasized .

"...'

Whenever he is silent ? The brunette gets annoyed.

Mikan got up to her knees and began vigorously shaking him while she began her- wait no , THEIR everyday quarreling which makes them more like a young couple. He was testing her patience as usual. She totally snaps .

"**NATSUME , WHY YOU ANNOYING PERVERT , SAY SOMETHING !** "

_- Bump , tumble , tumble , poof . - _

Mikan shook Natsume too hard and they both fell , tumbling a little down the tiny slope . Well , it led them into an awkward position , with Mikan below & Natsume on gaze towards each other got more intense . Who would knew that the ultimate airhead & the school's heartthrob can have their heartbeats going faster and faster. Their_ heartbeats _were like having a race , going in a pace much faster than usual. But most importantly , their hearts were beating as one.

Natsume leaned forward ever so gently and slowly . Knowing of what he was going to do , Mikan closed her eyes tightly , praying that he did not hear her heartbeat. It would totally be embarrassing , especially at an awkward moment like this. Mikan couldn't hear anything , except her what seems to be amazingly loud heartbeat.

_He did it _. He teasingly planted a soft kiss on her lips for a few seconds . Her eyes immediately snapped open when he broke their kiss . How she wish she could have more , she practically_ craved_ for it .

"Are you still hungry , _strawberry prints_ ? "

"Strawberry.. ? "

_One , two , three , four , five . _

" NATSUME ! I HATE YOU . I HATE YOU . I HATE YOU . **I HATE YOU **. "

He pulled her close again , crashing her lips with his for another kiss . This time , more _passionate_ and it definitely last longer. Natsume whispered between heavy breaths , " Mikan .. Are you still .. hungry ? " Her rosy cheeks were tinted with shades of pastel red ." I- I- am not hungry anymore ! " She huffed , got on her feet and stomped had this tingly feeling inside his stomach and this ecstatic rush in his veins but most important , the warmth in his , he loved her more than anyone else .

Well Mikan was still stomping away back to her dorm was covering her face with both of her hands . "Natsume ..." She _knows this feeling_. It was the temptation to kiss. She would lose herself if she didn't left him. She stopped on her tracks and put a finger to her lips . " He kissed me , right here .. " She can't help but feel overly shy even though they have kissed for at least a _dozen_ times !The thought of that made her blushed more again , now a darker shade of red.

Now , in this day full of serenity , everybody could see the autumn breeze that made the petals of the beautiful sakura flower dancing elegantly.

_He loves his adorable brunette that has childish taste that comes to underwear . She loves her teasing pervert that peeks at her childish underwear . _

**Author's Note** ; I know I have a dozen over of mistakes. But this is my first fanfict & I hope you enjoy it c:

Leave me a review , comment anything . I'm friendly and I definitely need advice .

{Tumble into Love ;;


End file.
